


Hexagonal Dusting

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [11]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Introspection, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Icicles, hail, pellets, storms. Sparda's encountered the harsh coldness of the chilling element in the Demon World, but not the gentler side in the Human World.





	Hexagonal Dusting

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "snow."

Ice wasn’t a new concept to him, what with devils that either lived in freezing parts of the Demon World or whose elemental alignments matching the harshness of raging blizzards. Chilling callousness always present, as biting as sharp fangs bored before unwitting prey or subordinates. Discomfort was frequent.  
  
Yet Sparda had never encountered the gentle falling of white until now, staring with barely hidden awe at the tiny flakes drifting down. The village’s children soon ran about laughing, tongues sticking out to catch the crystallized water, parents chasing after them.  
  
Sparda mimicked the children. A strange activity, but nonetheless interesting.


End file.
